Girls Race Too
by missthang06
Summary: AU: "You're going to drag race?" Liam asked. "Yea, girls race too," Annie replied. "No, they don't." "Wanna bet?" "Yea...a kiss." Annie/Liam Oneshot Fluff


A/N: So, this is my first 90210 fic. I apologize now if it is completely OOC. It's a oneshot, just testing the waters. It's a lost moment between Annie and Liam and takes place after Ethan and Annie broke up. Please review and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Annie walked to her car after the last bell of the day rang. She had plans to hang out with Naomi later that night and she didn't want to waste any more time at school. As she walked to her car, Annie noticed Liam parked next to her. She rolled her eyes to herself. Annie knew Liam's game: pushing people's limits and getting under their skin. She saw what it did to Naomi everyday. But Annie wasn't falling for his tricks. She actually preferred not to hang around him.

Annie pushed the button to unlock her car door, but as she did, she noticed Ethan flirting with Summer, some junior that Annie knew nothing about. Annie bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She had told herself that she wouldn't cry over Ethan anymore, but it was hard for her to keep that promise. She had loved Ethan and it was clearly taking her more time to get over him than him to get over her. It hurt Annie's feelings to see him get over her that quickly. Annie realized she had been staring a little too long and opened her car door to leave.

"Something bothering you?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"Nothing that concerns you," Annie replied bitterly.

"Such hostility. But I guess I would be upset too if my boyfriend broke up with me because he was falling in love with the girl he nearly killed in a car crash."

Annie glared at Liam. "You don't know anything about it," she shouted as she climbed into her car and sped off.

Annie blared her "Hate Music" mix cd, as she drove around Beverly Hills. She didn't feel like going home. Not after seeing Ethan with another girl. All she wanted to do was drive, clear her mind, and forget about Ethan. She put on a good front in front of others, but in reality, she was heartbroken after they broke up. Annie called Naomi and faked an illness to get out of their plans. Now, the only thing that stood in her way of freedom was a speed limit.

After several hours of driving, the sun was beginning to set. Annie glanced to her left and right. With daylight fading, she had no clue where she was. "How did I get lost?" Annie asked herself out loud. She slowed down as she read the street signs to give her an indication of where she was. "Where the hell am I?" she asked again after she didn't recognize any of the street names.

Annie slowed down as she noticed a group of cars pulled to the side. She contemplated stopping to see if someone could give her directions, but she chickened out at last minute. She didn't particularly feel like talking to a bunch of random people who could be serious creepers. Annie glanced in her rearview mirror to make sure none of them were following her or anything. She slammed on her brakes when she noticed a black car with red racing stripes. "Is that Liam's car?" she asked hopeful. Although she didn't particularly like Liam, at least she knew him and could get directions from him. She looked in her rear view mirror, noticing the group of people staring at her car. Annie squinted. She thought she saw someone who slightly resembled Liam. "Why not?" Annie asked as she shifted into reverse. She glanced to her right and noticed that she had been correct…it was Liam. She pulled her car up next to his and got out of the car.

"Dude what's going on?" one of the guys asked.

"It's ok. She's with me," Liam replied through clenched teeth. Once Annie was standing next to him, he asked her, "what are you doing here?"

"I got lost and needed directions," Annie replied shamefully.

"Lost?" Liam asked. He raised an eyebrow at Annie and started laughing at her.

"What? I haven't lived here that long."

"So, you got lost?" Liam asked still smirking at her.

Annie rolled her eyes at Liam and placed her hands on her hips. She didn't want to put up with his antics. All she wanted was directions, so she could get home. She watched as Liam strode to his car door. Annie glanced around and noticed that all of the other guys who had previously been standing outside with them were in their cars. She sensed that they were impatiently waiting on Liam. "What's going on?" Annie asked.

"Drag racing," Liam replied as he pulled his jacket on.

"Drag racing," Annie repeated in disbelief.

"Yea, and you're kinda holding us up. Just go back the way you came."

"No! Liam, I don't remember how I got here. I can't just go back," Annie said as she sternly looked at him.

"Fine. Wait here then," Liam said as he opened his car door.

"Liam!" Annie protested. "I can't just wait here for you to return. I'm lost in a dark neighborhood that I don't know with people I don't know. Do you know how creepy that is?" she asked. Liam continued to stare at Annie without addressing her question. "Just let me go with you," she pleaded. Annie regretted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth. She didn't want him to think she was needy, or for that matter, that she needed him. She just wanted to get home.

"No," Liam responded as he thought back to the time that he brought Naomi drag racing with him.

Annie's mouth slightly gaped open as she squinted at Liam and shook her head disbelieving. "Fine, I'll drive separately," Annie stated defiantly as she crossed her arms.

Liam raised his eyebrows at her. "You're going to race?" he asked.

"Yea." Liam chuckled at Annie. "What? Girls race too."

"No, they don't."

"Don't be such a sexist jerk," she replied.

"Even if they did, your SUV is no match for my car. You don't have the horsepower to beat me."

"Doesn't a lot of it have to do with who has the best reaction time?" Annie half-asked, half-stated. She was done playing his games. She wanted nothing more than to beat him and go home. Annie uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"Dixon _has_ been teaching you something."

"Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this," Annie said defensively, mistaking Liam's comment as a jab at Dixon.

"I wasn't saying anything bad about Dixon." Liam looked at Annie confused. He had no clue what she was thinking. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to know Annie's thinking.

"Are we racing or not?" Annie asked still fuming from his comments.

"You're not going to beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Annie asked. Liam walked towards her and she immediately regretted saying anything.

"Yea, I do," he said answered as he looked up and down Annie's body.

"W-what?" she stammered, vowing to herself that there were lines that would never be crossed. She should've never said anything. She didn't know why she did or why she was letting him push her buttons. His proximity to her made her nervous. She was confused. She had no idea why he was invoking these feelings from her.

"A kiss," he stated as he used his index finger to push back a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes. He trailed his finger down her cheek and ran down the length of her arm, setting his hand on hers. His touch left goosebumps on Annie's arms and she slightly trembled after his touch. "If I win," he continued, "I get a kiss."

"And if I win?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he said suggestively.

"You take me home," she answered. All she wanted was to go home. "_And_…" she emphasized, "you wash my car."

"Done." Liam extended his hand towards Annie.

Annie shook his hand. "Deal."

Annie got in her car and buckled her seatbelt. _You can do this_, she pep talked herself. _I'm not backing down. I'm not losing. I'm not kissing him_. She clenched the steering wheel so tight her knuckles had turned completely white. She focused on the flagman. As soon as he raised the flag in the air, Annie gunned the gas, while she kept her foot on the brakes. _You got this, _she reminded herself. Then, as he dropped his arm, she released the brake and jumped forwards. Her automatic SUV ran through the gears. She did have a better reaction time than the other guys but soon enough they were passing her. "_He can't win!"_ she yelled. Annie's heartbeat raced. She didn't see Liam's car but she was sure he would pass her in a matter of seconds. Annie noticed that the other cars had stopped and another guy was waving a checkered flag. She was at the finish line. Annie stopped her car. Liam's car wasn't at the finish line.

"I beat him!" she yelled to the other drivers. She got of the car and began to jump up and down. "I beat him!"

"Yea…good job," one guy said sarcastically.

Annie smiled at him. "Thanks," she replied, having missed the sarcasm. Annie looked down the road and noticed Liam next to his car. She saw him kick the tire. Annie chuckled to herself and walked down the road to rub salt in the wound.

"I thought girls couldn't race," she said proudly with her hands on her hips. Liam ignored her comments and looked back under the hood of his car. "What happened?" she asked sincerely.

"I think I dropped a valve."

Annie slightly frowned. She didn't know what that meant. "I'm sorry. That's got to suck."

"It does." Liam slammed his hood down. He wiped his hands clean and leaned against the side of his car. "And you didn't win," he said, replying to her first comment.

Annie beamed at him. "I beat you." She paused and took pleasure in seeing the pain on Liam's face for losing to a girl. "So, I'm going to go get my car and you are going to take me home and then tomorrow morning I'm going to meet you at Soap and Suds for a good car wash."

Annie spun around, flinging her hair as she went. She took two steps away from Liam and his car when Liam grabbed her hand and jerked her around. Once she was facing him, Liam kissed her rough and hard. Annie pulled away and stepped back. "Hey, I won…"

"We both know I would've beaten you in a fair race."

"Regardless, I won and we had a deal."

"Blah blah blah. Don't be such a goody goody."

Annie glared at him. Not only did he steal a kiss from her but he was mocking her. He completely ignored their rules. He completely ignored her feelings. She was tired of him calling her a good girl and pushing her buttons, saying he couldn't wait for her to erupt. He was an arrogant, know-it-all jerk. _I'll show him. He doesn't know me_, Annie thought.

Annie stepped forward and crashed her lips against his. She didn't know what it would prove other than she wasn't such a good girl and he didn't know everything. Liam was taken off guard momentarily but he wove his fingers through the belt loops on Annie's jeans. He lightly tugged at them trying to bring her even closer. Annie pulled away from him.

"I guess you're not such a goody goody."

Annie shrugged as she stared into his eyes. Liam tugged at her belt loops harder this time, bringing Annie closer. He slowly tilted his head towards Annie and lightly kissed her. This time, instead of them both trying to prove something to the other, they kissed each other back. A mix of emotions and thoughts swam in Annie's head. She didn't know why she was kissing him back. He was the bad boy, the guy who pushed her buttons, the guy that Naomi was interested in. _Naomi_! She thought. _How can I be doing this to her_, she thought as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. But something felt right. Maybe, she was glad that she finally didn't have to worry about Ethan. Maybe, it was her way of getting revenge for Ethan's constant flirting with other girls. Or maybe for the past few weeks, she had mistaken a burning desire for Liam as contempt and hate for him. Either way, the kiss felt right and there was no denying that.

Liam cupped his hands around the back pockets of Annie's jeans. When she was least expecting it, he lifted her off the ground and placed her on the hood of the car. Annie, who was slightly taken off guard, giggled and continued to kiss Liam. She kind of liked being scandalous with the school's bad boy. It was an adrenaline rush.

Liam trailed kisses down Annie's jaw line as Annie tapped his shoulder to command attention. One of Liam's friends were walking back. Liam finally glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Damn girl racers," his friend said shaking his head.

Annie laughed. "See, I told you that girls race too."

Liam turned his head directing his attention to Annie and quickly kissed her. "Then, we'll have to drag race again."

Annie teasingly kissed Liam back. "Maybe."


End file.
